PKM Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Stuff
by Shiroyuji
Summary: Girl gets turned into pokemon. Girl looses all memories. girl gets into deep crap
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's normally here where you get all that crap about me not owning Pokémon or any of the characters and crap except my own OC's well THERE! Now for the good stuff

This story is a bit unusual I've read through a lot of fan-fics and lemons but never found one that's like the mystery dungeon TV show SO here is mine.

Hope you enjoy.

….

Chapter 1: Shit happens

Thunder boomed overhead as the young girl ran through the rain pouring from the sky hard winds where nearly blowing her off her feet but she had seen it. Safety, in the form of a cave and she was running for all she was worth and nothing would stop her. The girl was short for her age although slightly muscular which in this instance was a blessing, because she would never admit it but joining the track team in school had become something that was going to save her life. Lighting crashed against the ground nearby sending the girl tumbling the last few feet into the cave and nearly knocking her out. The cave wasn't much just a small hole in the side of the earthen mound that was the mountain that stood between Jubilife and Oreburgh.

The girl managed to crawl her way across the rocky ground and onto a low smooth stone surface where she finally passed out. Unknown to her the girl was being watched by three small Pokémon who hovered nearby "are you sure this is the one brother?" a small feminine voice asked. 'Yes Mesprit, it is she who will save our world but only if we act." Mesprit's brother answered. The small Pokémon of emotion nodded "Very well shale we brothers?" she asked now. The other two legendary Pokémon nodded to their sister before three pairs of eyes began to glow. The body of the small girl already short for her age began to glow as well before beginning to shrink more then reform itself into a new shape.

….

Alright I know two paragraphs isn't much of a start to a story but my brain fried here and needed a break so sue me.

And yeah it's a cliff hanger

MUAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

-[]


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I really don't understand why we must post this in every chapter but I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters except my own OC's

Anyway here is my second chapter so please enjoy

Chapter 2: A New Dawn

The small creature started to stir as the sunlight began to creep into the small cave she accidently found as she was running for cover from the storm. As she opened her eyes she realized that her vision had changed sharply, and that she could smell more scents in the air. But what really got to her was that everything around her seemed huge, sure she didn't really get a good look around the cave earlier however she was sure that it hadn't been this big when she entered. Shaking these thoughts out of her head she slowly tried to get up only to realize she no longer had hands, or fingers.

A scream came from inside the cave that startled a couple wild Bellsprouts that had began to play in the sun. It had also gotten the attention of a small green creature that had been sobbing to itself, but when it heard that scream it started to run towards the sound hoping that it could help whatever had made the noise.

The creature slowly advanced into the small cave remembering what it's mother had said about the ancient shrine to the three legendaries. The small green Pokémon was worried about what it might see inside, and was surprised when it saw a young brown Pokémon looking fearfully at it's own reflection in a small puddle that must have formed during last night's storm. It walked up to the small creature slowly so as to not startle it to badly "Uhm…are you alright?" the green creature asked

The small brown one squeaked and turned towards the other Pokémon "Oh no" she muttered "now I know I must be dreaming , it's a talking Bulbasaur" the small brown furred creature shook it's head "I hope I wake up soon, this has GOT to be my weirdest dream yet. The Bulbasaur looked at the strange little brown Pokémon "what's so strange about that you're an Eevee and you can talk too." The Eevee looked angrily at the Bulbasaur "I know what I am, oh never mind why am I talking to a figment of my dream?" she snaps back at him.

"I don't think you're dreaming though I feel pretty real to me, oh hey what's your name? I'm Floreander" said the small Bulbasaur. "Well I still think I'm dreaming and my name is… uh..my name…Oh my god I can't remember my name! Why didn't I notice sooner!" the Eevee yelped as it began to panic. "Hey calm down!" said Floreander "What was the last thing you do remember?" he asked. The Eevee sat down from running around in a circle during her momentary panic attack to think this over "Well I remember running in here last night because of the storm" she said slowly "and I kind of remember crawling up on that smooth rock an passing out, that's about it" she said. "Then why do you think you're dreaming about being a talking Eevee?" he asked curiously. "Because I'm human" was the instant reply before the Eevee jumped to it's feet "I'm human! I just remembered I'm human" she danced around happily. The Bulbasaur sweat-dropped at this not really sure if it wants to help this hyper mood swinging Eevee now "Uhm... You're a human? You look like a regular Eevee to me." "Hey!" said the Eevee now growing angry "I'm not lying! Just because I somehow look like an Eevee now doesn't mean I'm not really a human!" The Bulbasaur started backing up quickly "Ok! Ok! I believe you!" he said "How about we just call you Eve for now until you can remember your real name ok?" To this the Eevee sat down and thought about with her head slightly tilted to the left "Oh. Ok!" she smiled at the Bulbasaur before her stomach rumbled "Uhm can we go eat or something?" she asked.

Well folks that's the end of Chapt. 2 and I already have my first review and fan! Yay!

-huggles Twilight- The Moon Spirit- Thank you!

Stay tuned peeps!


End file.
